Black Brigade
Black is descriptive of calamity and Hell. Jude 13 ‘Raging waves of the sea, foaming out their own shame; wandering stars, to whom is reserved the blackness of darkness forever.’ The black brigade features four subthemes: Greeks, Canaanites, Phillistines, and Saducees. Black Brigade Evil Characters *Abaddon the Destroyer (UL) *Abimelech (RA2) *Adonijah (P) *Alexander (RA) *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Bear (D) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Cain (Pa) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr) *Delilah (I) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *Gibeonite Delegates (RA2) *Goliath (P) *Goliath (UL) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Herod the Great (Ap) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *High Priest’s Maid (RA) *Ishbibenob (I) *Jezebel (RA2) *King Amon (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *Lahmi (I) *Locust from the Pit (B) *Locust from the Pit (D) *Locust from the Pit (G) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Lot’s Daughters (Wo) *Lot’s Wife (Wo) *Malchus (Pi) *Manasseh (Pr) *Morg (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Philetus (Di) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Saph (I) *Scribe (Di) *Shechem (RA2) *Shemaiah (Pr) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Sisera (Ki) *Strong Demon (D) *Strong Demon (G) *Temple Guard (G) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF) *The Winged Leopard (RA) *The Woman of Thebez (RA2) Black Brigade Enhancements *A Look Back (Wo) *Abandonment (TEC) *Abomination of Desolation (RA) *Adjourn (TEC) *Amaziah’s Order (Pi) *Ancient Evil (D) *Ancient Evil (G) *Arrest in Gethsemane (Di) *Babel (Pa) *Blade of Death (AW) *Blemished Sacrifices (Pi) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (Ki) *Breaking the Covenant (Pi) *Bringing Fear (FF) *Casting Lots (Ap) *Chief Priests’ Offer (Di) *Coercion (Pa) *Consumed by Wants (AW) *Cornered (AW) *Danites Attack (Pa) *Denying Blame (G) *Devourer (Ki) *Devourer (Wa) *Displeased Philistines (Ki) *Doctrine Like Leaven (RA) *Ephah (D) *Evil Arises (AW) *False Witnesses (G) *Ferocious Attack (AW) *Flight (G) *Flight (Wa) *Flogging (Ap) *Foolish Advice (Wo) *Forbidden Fruit (Wo) *Fortify Site (RA2) *Gibeonite Trickery (RA2) *Goat with Horn (Pr) *Goliath’s Armor (FF) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Hate (D) *Hate (UL) *High Priest’s Plot (Pi) *Hunger (Pr) *Hypocrisy (Ap) *Intent to Kill (AW) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (I) *Ishbibenob’s Sword (I) *Jealous Rage (TEC) *Jehu’s Sword (Ki) *Joseph in Prison (Pa) *Just a Hireling (RA) *Knocked to the Ground (AW) *Lahmi’s Spear (I) *Land Dispute (TP) *Leading Others Astray (Ap) *Manasseh’s Altar (Pr) *Mask of Self-Glorification (Wa) *Net (B) *Net (D) *Net (UL) *Overwhelmed by Philistines (TP) *Philistine Chariot and Horses (TP) *Pit (Pa) *Poison (B) *Poison (D) *Poison (UL) *Poison (Wa) *Political Savvy (Ki) *Posterity Removed (Ki) *Pride of Simon (G) *Profanation (Wa) *Pushed Back (AW) *Questioning Christ (Di) *Reckless Endangerment (Pi) *Satan Released (Ki) *Seek and Destroy (TEC) *Shipwreck (Ap) *Stone of Thebez (RA2) *Stoning of Stephen (TEC) *Striking the Rock (Pa) *Tenants Kill the Son (Di) *Three Crosses (Ap) *Useless Fires (Pi) *Vain Vision (Pr) *Wickedness of Delilah (I) *Wickedness of Delilah (Pa) *Wings of Calamity (P) *Woman in the Ephah (Pr) *Worship of Milcom (Ki) *Wrath of Cain (Pa) *Wrath of Satan (Wa) *Yoke of Iron (Pr) Black Brigade Curses *Carcasses (Pi) *Flee from Enemies (Pi) *Gibeonite Curse (RA2) *Peter’s Curse (Di) Black Brigade Dual Enhancements *Foreign Sword (RA2)